


Games

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Subspace, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Vanille wants to play a game of making Lightning her little bitch. Trans Lightning.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Stockpile, a collection of years-old Lightning/Vanille that I will try to post a minimum once per month (or however long it takes me to edit these) during my "hiatus". These will all be AU and have next to no relation to one another. This will work in a similar fashion to Farronheit, except this collection has an end at some point.
> 
> Title: Games  
> Beta: [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke)  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: M for looooots of sexual content  
> Words: 14,132
> 
> A/N: Remember a while back when I said I would be releasing some old Lanille fics I have stockpiled? This is number one and the longest of about... a half dozen completed fics or more? I initially wrote this as a gift about 2.5 years ago and had no intention of publishing, but I've had a change of heart and I think it would be wrong to deny the world some of the stuff I've written. A lot of these works are going to be very experimental, but I hope you enjoy them nonetheless. I believe this is the longest fic I've ever written.

The door to Lightning's condo flies open and shut, two pairs of hands fumbling around to lock it. It clicks secure.

A sharp growl rumbles in Lightning's chest as she spins around, pinning Vanille to the front door. Her teeth graze Vanille's neck, and her tongue follows. Vanille squirms under her, and Lightning chuckles.

"What's wrong?"

Vanille's lips attach to Lightning's jugular. "I wanna play a game."

"A game…?" Lightning grates out, voice going sour.

She scoffs, grazing Vanille's ass beneath her skirt before giving it a swift smack. If this girl wants to play games, she can go find the nearest video arcade.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You could at least _try_ to listen." Vanille kisses the corner of Lightning mouth, her cheek, her ear. "It'll be fun. Promise."

It's been hours since the two have gotten alone time, and Lightning's libido is getting the best of her. Vanille, despite matching her drive, seems to exert more control over hers when needed. Lightning refuses to wait any longer, but Vanille does have a way with making anything sound like a bargain. Lightning will play along for now.

"All right. I'm waiting."

Vanille mutters an Oerban word under her breath as she wraps her arms around Lightning's neck. Lightning's almost sure it's the word for "impatient." Or was it "assfucker"? They sound way too similar.

Vanille pushes away from the door, walking Lightning backwards into the foyer. While one arm stays glued to Lightning's neck, her other lowers. Lightning feels her belt unfastening.

"What are you doing?" Lightning sighs.

"Gettin' you to relax first."

"By taking off my- _mmm…fuck_." Vanille's a sneaky one, having crushed her mouth to Lightning's as the hand fumbling her belt cups the growing bulge between her legs. Lightning will get her back for that one.

"Shh… no more talking. Your only job is to relax right now." Vanille sounds too chipper for Lightning's tastes, yet there seems to be an edge of seriousness in that statement. Fine, she'll behave.

"Where are you taking me?" She's met with a response in the form of her jeans being unbuckled and unzipped. " _Van._ "

"What?" Vanille giggles, pushing further. "Calm down."

Lightning groans at the hand between her legs. She won't be doing much relaxing at this point if Vanille keeps up this fondling. Such is her modus operandi – tease until she drives Lightning right to the edge.

As soon as it's started, Vanille retracts her hand, but not before running a slender finger across the fabric. They've made it into the living room with Vanille's slow shuffling, but there's still a mischievous glint to the younger woman's emerald eyes. But again, when _isn't_ there?

Lightning's just about to lean in to claim her throat when Vanille pulls away, circling her like unlucky prey.

Aqua eyes follow Vanille's every move. "What?"

Vanille disappears from sight, standing right behind Lightning. Lightning aims to turn, but Vanille keeps her in place. "Don't move."

There's a bit of shuffling right in her ear, and just as she attempts to turn her head, Vanille huffs and smacks the back of her head. It doesn't hurt, but it ticks her off just enough.

"Listening isn't your strong suit, is it?"

All right. Got her there. She'll be still. Doesn't help the impatience, though.

"Good girl," Vanille whispers. _Fuck you, Vanille._ That wasn't the response she was expecting, but it did cause a rather large spike in her loins. Damn.

The shuffling continues for a second and stops. A small sigh of relief catches her ear.

"Now. Remember what I told you. Just relax, yeah? And… don't freak out?"

 _Freak out for wh-_ "Vanille, what are you doing?" Lightning refuses to admit there's a slight bit of panic in her voice as Vanille's arms come down to wrap… something, around her eyes. The world goes dark, pitch black. Vanille's giggles reverberate through the room while she ties and secures it. Whatever it is, it smells a lot like Vanille herself.

"There! That's only the beginning. Wait here. Don't move."

Lightning growls to herself. Vanille's footfalls creep away, not far, but at some point about six steps in, they change from sharp steps to light, airy ones. She's removed her shoes. Vanille trails off again before Lightning hears a slight scratch against the wooden floor. Vanille reaches the carpet of the living room, and Lightning raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, sit down."

Lightning hesitates.

"There's a chair behind you, silly. Go on, sit."

Lightning swings her arm out behind her to make sure. It hits cold pleather. There's something there, and upon further investigation, it indeed seems to be a chair. She sits. She recognizes the cold and firm form as her office chair. Not the best by far, as she was planning to upgrade soon, but whatever Vanille's planning may make better use of it.

"Sit back. Get comfortable, yeah?"

Lightning does just that. She's still rather on edge with being in the dark about Vanille's intentions, no pun intended. Her member's painful throbbing slowed to a halt in the past few minutes, but that meant nothing in the long run.

"'Kay. Listen. First, I need you to take your shirt off. Actually, here, I'll help."

Vanille grasps at the hem of Lightning's shirt with both hands and lifts. Lightning's reluctant to comply, but does so anyway. What does this even have to do with what's happening? She's beyond confused.

"There we go. Feel betta'?"

All Lightning manages is a non-committal grunt.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get to the fun part _real_ soon."

Lightning Farron sits blindfolded in a computer chair in her living room clad in nothing but a tank top, undone jeans, and boots. How much more _fun_ could this get? She scoffs.

Vanille presses onto each of Lightning's thighs like she's leaning forward. She is. Hot breath tickles Lightning's cheek and ear.

"Ready?" Vanille asks, breath low and heavy. She grazes her nose and lips against Lightning's – _damn her_ – and pulls away, to… maybe stare at Lightning like she's a pathetically caged dog? Who knows, really.

It's seconds before anything happens, but Lightning senses gentle caresses running up her leg, feather light and ticklish even through her jeans. They send cool chills up her spine. She shivers and sighs.

The touch teases up one leg and back down the other. Again. And again. And again. Multiple times. Lightning reaches out to grab the hand, but Vanille beats her to it.

Vanille deflects her, placing her own over the top of Lightning's boxers. "Nuh uh. No touchin' me. You behave yourself."

Lightning groans, leaning her head back. _Is she fucking serious?_

Vanille's ministrations continue three times more until she focuses her attention lower on Lightning's legs. Her touch seems to disappear for a moment before Lightning realizes that her boots have loosened. The strings of the first hit her heel, she can feel that, then the second. The first boot comes off. More leg teasing. The second follows.

"Betta'?"

Yes? No? How does Lightning even answer that? On one hand, sure, she feels more relaxed, but on the other, she's eager to touch and be touched. There's no right answer here so she settles for another grunt.

"I didn't say you couldn't talk, silly. Just no touching. That would take away all the fun, wouldn't it? Speaking of, let's get to that part. Gotta see how good you are."

Lightning furrows her brows. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see! Or… haha, guess you can't, can you?"

Lightning slumps down in her chair; Vanille laughs. It's the cocky laugh that tugs on Lightning's nerves and pushes her further to ending this little game right where it is. But, where would the fun be in just giving up? This is Vanille's game, and any decision Lightning makes in her own favor will be one that causes her to lose. Her only option is to keep playing.

Before she mulls that over any longer, a weight settles into her lap. Vanille's sitting, side-saddle, grinding her ass into Lightning's lap. It hurts in the best way possible, forcing a sigh from her. Vanille cradles Lightning's neck, tickling the nape. She's so close that her arousal burns Lightning's nose. Seems like Lightning isn't the only one getting affected.

"Mmm… Lightning, you look so good like this. Like someone just eager to please their Master. Is that what you are? Are you a good girl? Are you _hard_ for me?"

Lightning growls, arm wrapping around Vanille's midsection. It's bare, and her skin turns to gooseflesh, recoiling from the touch.

Vanille stands. "No. What did I say? No touching. You do that again, and I'll have to tie you up."

Lightning swallows hard. Something about that punishment doesn't seem like a terrible idea. She contemplates the outcome of such a dirty deed, and now she sees the direction Vanille's going when she means "fun."

Vanille leans in close, brushing the corner of Lightning's mouth, her words painting into her lips. "Got it?"

It proves difficult to not respond to such a sultry demand. Lightning leans forward, aiming to return the tease but meets nothing but the air between them. Despite Vanille's throaty chuckle enraging her, she slumps back, defeated.

"Yeah."

Vanille's voice carries from farther away. "Good!" There's a long pause before Vanille speaks again. "Hmm… there's _sooo_ much I could do to you right now," she speaks, voice encircling Lightning. She seems to come from everywhere and nowhere, and Lightning fails at tracking her position.

"But what should I do first?"

Ugh. The waiting kills Lightning. She bounces her leg, eager for a decision.

"Oooh, I know."

_That doesn't sound good. What could that even me-_

_Oh. This?_

A soft pair of hands feathers across the nape of her neck, scratching at her hairline. She shivers, flinches from the contact. Vanille massages her scalp. The sensation of it – it's beautiful, welcoming, yet so, _so…_ degrading? Lightning can't even find the proper word to describe it. Vanille's fingers move with all the bravado of an owner rewarding their pet. Instead of snatching away, Lightning embraces it, loves it. Desperate is such an understatement at this point.

"Like that?"

"Yeah…"

Vanille's touch continues. Lightning's spine falls victim next. Vanille works her fingers down each vertebrate until Lightning's neck meets her shoulders. From there, Vanille branches out, massaging through Lightning's shoulders to her shoulder blades. Lightning shakes from the contact, head bowed and a groan rumbling in her chest.

She admits that Vanille's plan to relax her begins to show its effect. Her neck rolls, body turns to putty. Nails dig into the pleather armrests. A small sigh escapes her. She's transported to a different dimension, one where time and space simultaneously exist and do not. One where Vanille caresses her entire being with the smallest effort of simple strokes. One where Lightning wouldn't mind spending the rest of eternity in as long as she's graced with the presence of Vanille's touch. It's a wildly exaggerated concept for such a simple act, but sometimes it's all a person needs.

She breaks from her reverie when Vanille leaves her mid back, disappointment rumbling from her chest.

"You've always loved back massages, haven't you?"

It's such a stupidly, obvious question that Lightning refuses to answer. This is Vanille verbally exerting her control again. She loves hearing herself talk, more so in the wake of an "I'm right" scenario.

Vanille speaks again, voice projecting from the front. "You mad at me?" Mocking. Arrogant. Downright condescending. All in four words.

Lightning forces her arm forward, clawing out for anything. Her fingertips just brush some part of Vanille. She desires more, but just that sliver of contact renews her hope in getting something. That is until Vanille gasps.

"Rude! I told you no touching. I think you need to be tied up."

A sharp tug at her waist startles Lightning. Her belt slides out from the loops and off her jeans. Vanille grabs one wrist, wrapping the belt around it, before snatching the other around the back of the chair. She ties them both together. Lightning notices they're just loose enough for her to escape if she really tried. Good for her. Doesn't help the situation, though, because now she's stuck to the fucking chair.

"There. Maybe now you'll behave like I asked, won't you?" Her sentence trails off at the end and couples with a slender finger down Lightning's abdomen, passing her navel into her boxers.

"Mmm… _fuuuck._ Yeah. Yeah, I will," Lightning moans, hips bucking into Vanille's caress.

"Tell ya what? I'm gonna have my fun with you for a bit. If you're good, I'll let your hands go." She leans in again, lips upon Lightning's. "Is that a deal?"

Lightning engages first, shoving her tongue into Vanille's mouth, but Vanille's kiss back rivals hers. Lightning almost loses herself. These games, all this _playing around_ , it makes her head swim and her body ache with hot desire. Vanille's implication doesn't escape her despite her delirious state. That, or the touch grazing the bulge in her boxers or the one pushing up her tank top. She gathers herself just enough to whisper a response into Vanille's mouth.

"Deal."

Vanille chuckles. She rests her hands on Lightning's thighs, drawing languid shapes into Lightning's leg.

"Get ready, then."

Lightning feels a jolt of anticipation course through her spine. The direction Vanille's voice derives from sounds like the lowest point she's noticed so far, just above her knees if she's judging correctly. One of Vanille's favorite positions, submissive and degrading all in one. Turns out she's correct as Lightning's head rolls back at the hot breath between her legs. Her cock twitches, eager and waiting the imminent caress and worship.

Vanille's teasing dwells on a whole other level. Mouth. Lips. _Teeth._ All play their part in holding, kissing, grazing the semi-hard member between Lightning's thighs. She seems to grow impatient though, pulling back the waistband of the boxers to expose Lightning's cock to cool air.

It's like her own slice of heaven, a tiny bit of relief and Lightning's freed from the tight confines of her underwear. The waistband stretches to stop just under her balls. But that all pales in comparison to the sensation of Vanille's mouth engulfing her. She takes it, inch by inch, until her lips brush against the short hair at the base.

_Fuck. Her mouth. Her fucking mouth._

Vanille releases her with a sharp pop. She takes Lightning's balls in her mouth, giving each one an ample amount of massage and attention with her tongue. She strokes the inside of Lightning's thigh, words cutting into the silence of the room.

"I really _love_ sucking you off. Just wished we could do it more often, ya know? Like today…"

Lightning's ears burn from an oncoming blush, half from the story, half from the firm squeeze of her cock.

"…we could have. And _oh, goddess,_ I wanted to. It just sucks that we didn't get a chance to in the library earlier, right? You know I would have sucked you _so_ good. Like I always do?"

Vanille gives a quick lick up the length of her before she continues. "No one would have seen us, Lightnin'. We could have. All the way in the back. We all know you love the sight of me at your knees, don't you? Or me leaning into your lap?"

All this talking. It's getting to her. Makes her breathe harder. Tightens her chest.

"Don't you like me at your knees? Tell me."

Vanille has such a way with teasing and talking at the same time. She's prone to having full blown conversations during blowjobs and handjobs alike. Whether it was something as simple as the weather or her day at work, or even how hard she loves to be fucked, Vanille just. Loves. To. Talk.

Not to mention, for a girl who looks so innocent on the outside, with auburn hair styled into two cute pigtails, she's an absolute freak behind closed doors. It's not rare that Lightning's taken aback at just how vulgar Vanille's "dirty talk" can be. Luckily for her, Vanille's been pretty tame so far. Any worse and Lightning's sure she'd have come in her jeans by now.

"Hey," Vanille calls out, running a finger around the head of her cock. "Too dazed t' talk?"

Lightning shakes her head.

"Then tell me. Tell me you like me on my knees for you."

Lightning opens her mouth to speak, but _fucking Vanille_ wraps her lips around the head of her cock. Lightning gasps, sharp and light. She fights to move her hands, clenching and unclenching as she struggles against her leather confines. She gives in, only to answer Vanille in hopes that she'll continue.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like it."

"Like what? What do you like, Lightning?"

Another agonizing lick. Vanille's tongue lingers on the underside of the head.

"I like… _love_. I love when… you're on your… knees for me. Love it…"

A purr escapes Vanille. The vibrations surge through Lightning's cock, and her balls clench against her.

"Ooooh, I love it when you say that."

Vanille stuffs Lightning back into her mouth. She starts off slow, inching her way down Lightning's shaft, holding it. She comes back up, repeats. Again, again, again. Faster, faster, faster. Up and down she bobs on Lightning's cock, making sure to use that expert tongue and- _fuck_ …

"Watch… watch your teeth…"

Vanille scoffs, releases just to get some words out. "I know what I'm doing."

That sends another chill up Lightning's spine. The warning she forced out wasn't one of distrust; Vanille's done this plenty of times before. But being strapped to a chair with no way to control Vanille? Lightning admits there's a fear stemming from it, though slight.

Vanille bobs for another minute, having added her hand to massage the base. Lightning clenches. She's on the road to an orgasm before Vanille ceases, probably knowing as much with as many times as she's done this. Lightning pants as Vanille removes her mouth, sucking her teeth.

"You know, Lightning…"

What a little shit, Vanille is. The wait agonizes Lightning, makes her loins tighten and ache, but she's still all ears.

"I really do _love_ your dick. It's just… so nice, ya know?" She swirls her finger around the tip – _god, that feels so good_ – while her other massages Lightning's balls. "It's just… oh. You're dripping. Like, a lot."

Of course, Vanille _has_ to comment on this, because _she_ caused it, and apparently that makes it worthy of being mentioned. Typical. The trivial thought disperses from Lightning's mind in seconds, though, as a long, languid stroke of Vanille's tongue, from balls to head, graces Lightning's dick. Lightning moans, a deep and languid rumble escaping her.

Vanille chuckles. "Better! So where was I? Oh! It's such a nice dick, though. How did I get so lucky?" That last sentence was whispered but still manages to catch Lightning's ear. "I love how it's just… not _too_ big, but definitely not small at all. Not long – goddess, I _hate_ too long – but thick. Makes up for the length. In my opinion. But you know how much I adore thickness." Vanille gives her a good squeeze; Lightning gasps. "Can barely fit my hand around it. Mmm… love how full it makes me feel too."

Maybe Lightning is weird for thinking this, but Vanille expressing just how well Lightning fills her causes Lightning to surge with a sense of pride. So much so that she takes the opportunity to respond to Vanille's lewd remarks.

"Then maybe you should sit on it."

Vanille's hands stop moving, and she allows Lightning's member to fall back and slap against Lightning's belly. Vanille scoffs, arrogant and throaty. "Is that what you want? You can't even finish getting a proper blow first? I'm not done with you and your uncut dick yet. So be patient."

Lightning shrinks down into her chair, defeated. It was worth a try. Being at Vanille's mercy isn't always fun, but she guesses it has its perks sometimes.

"Don't worry, I'll finish you," Vanille purrs.

And she continues. Wrapping her lips around the head of Lightning's cock, her hand lowers to massage Lightning's balls again. She teases the underside of Lightning's swollen head. Gentle, practiced. Lightning bucks her hips. If Vanille doesn't hurry up and finish, Lightning doesn't know how much more torture she can take.

It's like Vanille reads Lightning's mind, focusing all her efforts on continuing the blow she promised Lightning. Her head bobs on Lightning's cock, hand following the motions. Up and down, up and down. Slow, then fast, long then short. Her mouth makes the most wonderful symphony of sounds. Slurping and licking and sucking. Mewls and sighs and moans vibrate into the cock stuffed in her mouth. Lightning teeters on the edge. One more stroke and- _fuuuck._

What little "vision" she has is taken over by an eruption of bright fireworks. Her panting reaches its peak, heavy breaths expelling from her in quick succession. She thrusts her hips up in Vanille's waiting mouth. Her cock burns and twitches, balls clenching into her. Spurt after spurt of cum spills into Vanille's hot mouth as Vanille refuses to let go. Vanille jacks her, pressing down and squeezing upward as she seemingly aims to milk Lightning dry.

"Fuck. _Fuck…_ oh, god. Oh, fuck…" Lightning moans, labored. "Goddammit, that was- that was… fuck, so good."

A brief bit of lip smacking comes from Vanille, her chuckle filling the space between them. "You think so?"

Lightning's cock and balls feel empty, drained. The sloppy, wet mess smacks against her belly upon Vanille's release. She feels like she can take a nap at this point, but why would she when Vanille's only getting started?

"Fuck yeah."

"Oh, I'm glad. Because-" Vanille runs a finger right up Lightning's dick. "Mmm… You taste _so_ fucking good."

"Wait, did you-"

Vanille laughs out loud before answering. "Of course I did, silly. Except, well, you still have a bit on _you_ – I'll clean that off - aaaaand there's a bit on me too, I think. Wanna guess where?"

Lightning swallows hard. "No."

Vanille clicks her tongue. "Oh, you're no fun! I'll tell you anyway, though. First place? Well, that's obvious. My mouth."

Lightning clenches her jaw.

"Wish you could have seen me swallow. Aww, too bad, huh?"

That alone makes Lightning's cock twitch. Damn, Vanille. She _just_ came.

"Mmm, there was some on my chin, too. Oh, and I think some might have- oh, yep! Some on my tits, too. Goddess, Lightning, you always come so much. Why don't you let me drain those balls of yours more often, yeah? Maybe then you wouldn't be so uptight all the time?"

Full on fucking tease. Grade A if Lightning's ever heard one before. It hasn't even been three minutes, and Lightning can feel the blood draining back into her cock. Painful, indeed.

Vanille hums to herself. "You sound uncomfortable. Is that a 'no'?"

Vanille's definitely fucking with her, Lightning can hear it in her voice. God, how is she so _good_ at this? In what universe can someone simultaneously make another person pissed off and horny at the exact same time?

"Pay attention to me. You came already, and I didn't." And in seconds, she sounds whiny. Lightning has to hand it to her for being dramatic.

"What does that have to do with me?" _Absolutely nothing, hopefully._

"Hmm… just about everything. I want you to listen to me. Right now."

…Okay. What does that even mean? Lightning focuses. She knows Vanille is in front of her, and she can hear the occasional sigh, but what was the point?

"Van, what are you doing?"

"Maybe if you'd listen, you'd know."

Right.

Lightning calms herself, relaxes. A minute passes, and she hears nothing. Her usual patience isn't holding up here, so she distracts herself with counting. Maybe it'll help.

One.

…Nothing.

Two.

…Still nothing.

Three.

…Why did she decide to count? No sound.

Four.

…Wait.

Five.

There it is. Sounds like… a moan? Small, labored breaths. A mewl. Okay, she gets it. She finally gets it. Vanille can send herself straight to hell for this torture. She's touching herself, Lightning's sure of it. Lightning shifts in her seat. The belt around her wrists digs into her skin as she struggles against its hold.

"Ooohh… goddess, Lightnin'. I wish you were touchin' me right now. Would feel _so_ much better."

Lightning doesn't doubt it. If only she were freed from the chair, though.

"Van."

"Hmm?"

"Van, _please_."

"You wanna touch? Oh! You're still tied up, aren't you? Aww, how cute. I love how your face just scrunches up like that."

Lightning growls.

Vanille gasps. "Look at those teeth! I can't possibly free you if you're being so hostile. Maybe you want a treat first? To relax you?"

Another one of her games. Lightning will bite.

"I'll assume that's a yes," Vanille says with a quick laugh. "Here. Open up."

Vanille taps Lightning's chin. Lightning hesitates until she catches Vanille's heady scent not far from her nose. She opens her mouth. Two wet fingers slide in, resting against her tongue. They taste just like Vanille does – soft, tangy, a mixture of sweet and spice. Lightning finds herself running her tongue over the digits like a hungry dog, eager for the scraps her Master allows. It's quite pathetic in itself, but she has no room for shame next to arousal.

"Now, now. Don't be a greedy girl. You'll have more soon. Here, let me get that belt."

Vanille's scent whips right past Lightning. In seconds, the restraints on her hands loosen until she's released from their prison. She massages her wrists and stretches her arms. They're better now, but maybe they could finally be put to use.

"Kinda tight," Lightning whispers. More so than she thought earlier, for sure.

Vanille seems to catch the hint and whispers a quick, "Sorry."

The apology fades before Vanille is back into her role as Lightning attempts to move. "Nuh, uh! You stay. I still wanna play with you. Remember – no touching!"

Great.

Lightning licks her lips, picking up the remnants of Vanille's essence. One hand trails downward, brushing over her abdomen to the flaccid dick resting against her. It's soft and coated with sticky cum and saliva. Just touching it makes Lightning twitch. Hell, what _doesn't_ at this point?

"Gonna… put on a show for me? You'll get to hear me if you do. And we both know how much you _love_ listenin' to me."

Not as much as Vanille loves listening to herself, that's for damn sure. Still, she gets the idea. This would only benefit them both. Why not? Lightning leans back against the chair, spreading her legs to get comfortable. Setting one hand behind her head, she sits and waits.

Vanille's mewls and moans start up again. "Oh, goddess, look at you." Lightning can hear the faint wetness of her cunt. "You look so… powerful sittin' like that."

A surge of pride courses through Lightning as she palms her cock, stroking it with long, even strokes. It's still soft, for the most part, but it wouldn't take long before it's ready for another round.

"Strong arms, nice legs, those abs. Ahhh… that dick."

Lightning can't help but smirk. Humble, she is, but still enjoys some form of praise. Vanille must be enjoying the view, then. Her moans are becoming more erratic, and she sounds fidgety upon the carpet. Lightning can only imagine her on her knees in front of her. One hand buried in her panties, the other pinching her nipples. Head tilted back in ecstasy. Teeth pinning her bottom lip-

 _Goddamn._ The single thought makes her shiver in her seat. Her cock twitches at the thought. Blood rushes to the area, and she feels it growing harder by the second. She squeezes it in her palm. It's a bit of a relief, but not as much as stroking it.

"Thinkin' 'bout me? Wonderin' what I'm doin'? I can tell you." Vanille's words slur together.

Lightning clenches her jaw. "Tell me."

"You better listen, then." She pauses to let out a short moan. "No shirt. That's what's over your eyes."

_Ah. Well played, Van._

"My tits are sittin' here waitin' for you, all out in the open like. My cunt… mmm, so wet. Can't you hear it?"

"Yeah."

"Two fingers in, just teasin'. Not enough. Not _big_ enough."

Lightning's getting stiff. Her cock feels bigger, fuller. She runs her finger over the tip. The head is starting to emerge from the sheath. It begins to throb, and only touching it relieves the oncoming tightness. There's a bead of precum there as well. Good sign.

"Oh, just lookin' at you makes me wanna blow you again. I can tell you're gettin' hard. Is it me? You gettin' hard for me _again_?" Vanille chuckles. "You naughty girl. Jackin' off like you never heard a girl get off before."

Lightning growls, stroking herself harder. Fuck, it feels so good, but Vanille's mouth would be even better, if only just to shut her up.

"Love the way you touch it. So commanding. Mmm… you're really makin' me wet." Vanille lets out a small squeak. The squishing sound of her cunt grows louder just as Lightning slows her own rhythm.

"Just ride me, Vanille."

"Oh, I want to. I want to so badly."

More precum drips down Lightning's cock. She's throbbing hard and wants to fuck, wants that sweet release.

There's shuffling on the floor and before she knows it, Lightning's pulled out of her seat by her collar. She stumbles to her feet, swings around, and lands on something soft. The sudden movement disorients her, and if she weren't sitting, she's sure she wouldn't know which way was up. What she's sitting on is ten times more comfortable than the office chair. She surmises that it couldn't be anything else but the sofa.

Vanille's sultry voice rings out in front of her. "I hope you're comfortable enough, 'cause I'm gonna ride the shit outta you."

A sharp jolt shoots through Lightning at Vanille's words. Bold, cocky, direct. They were perfect and just enough to make Lightning's cock fully hard. She's going to get comfortable, all right, as she relaxes into the couch and rests her arms across the top of it. She's still blind, but who needs sight when Vanille won't shut up about what she's doing every five seconds?

"Oh, you are?"

Vanille settles in Lightning's lap. Her cunt presses into Lightning's dick, sitting right on top of it and pushing it into Lightning's abdomen. It doesn't hurt, but _goddamn_ , the heat from it is magnificent. Vanille seems to pick up on this as she rocks in Lightning's lap, sliding her cunt over her.

"You think I won't? How many times have I ridden you, huh? Made your eyes roll in the back of your head?" Vanille's lips brush Lightning's jawline. "Made you nut as quick as your name?" Her hands roll up Lightning's ribs. "Made you fill me up 'cause it's been _way too long_ for those aching balls of yours?"

Lightning shudders at the touch and the words and the grinding on her cock, and all she can do is breathe a shallow breath. "Fucking _ride me,_ Vanille."

Vanille chuckles, her breath tickling Lightning's neck and ear. "Mmm, fine, grumpy. Just let me work, yeah?"

She takes Lightning in her hand, pulling back. After some adjustments on Lightning's lap, she lowers herself on Lightning's cock.

Inch by agonizing inch, Vanille takes Lightning, and Lightning can't help but throw her head back as it swims. All she focuses on is the way Vanille's cunt swallows her dick; it's burning and tight and pulses in that way that's oh-so-unmistakably Vanille.

Vanille purrs when she reaches the base, wiggling around. "I was _just_ on this dick this morning, and it still feels _soooo_ amazing. How d'you do it? Still fills me up."

"If you're gonna talk, then get off and put your mouth to actual fucking use."

Vanille starts to grind. "Ohh, now those fangs come out. What? You get all tough when there's a bitch ridin' you?"

The younger woman's hips move too, driving Lightning's cock further up her cunt. Lightning feels it all, struggling to get a retort out through gritting teeth. "Fuck. You, Vanille."

Vanille buries her face in Lightning's neck, stifling a laugh. "I think you already are, yeah?"

Touché.

In spite, Lightning angles her hips up in response to Vanille's grinding. Vanille sucks in a breath and stops.

"Hey, I said let me work. You sit back and do nothing." She leans into Lightning's ear. "You don't listen well, do you? I'm gonna ride you harder if you disobey again. And you'll be coming a lot sooner than you want. Understand?"

The threat makes Lightning shiver. Unlike the last time, the last thing she wants is to ruin this session over Vanille's constant shit-talking. She nods slowly.

Vanille starts again, staggering her gyrations. She cups Lightning's chin in one hand. "I want your answer."

Lightning swallows. "Yes."

Vanille pushes her tongue in Lightning's mouth in a heated kiss. "Yes, what?"

"Mmf, _fuck…_ Yes. Yes, I-I understand."

Retreating back into Lightning's neck, Vanille whispers. "Good girl." She grinds into Lightning's lap, alternating between fast and slow, trying to find the perfect pace. When she settles on her speed, she sighs.

"Havin' fun?"

Lightning leans her head back again, fighting the urge to move her hips. "Fuck you." Despite the venom in her voice, she's grateful for the speed Vanille chose. Not fast enough to make her come, but not slow enough to bore her.

"That a 'no,' then? Oh, here I thought you were enjoying it. You don't even have to do anything. Just sit here and lemme take care of you." Vanille's teeth graze her neck. "Don't I always take care of you?"

Lightning can't respond, even though she wants to. It feels way too fucking good. Vanille knows how to ride her just right at the correct pace and position that there really was no reason to argue. She interlocks her hands behind her head, lost in Vanille's grinding.

"Oooh, look at you. You _are_ relaxing. That makes one of us at least." Vanille sounds strained and shifts about in Lightning's lap. "Your jeans are scratching me. Pull 'em down, yeah?"

Lightning obeys, lifting them both up just enough to pull her pants past her boxers.

Vanille purrs. "Much better." She takes a few deep thrusts, a moan rolling out of her chest, before she buries her face in Lightning's neck once more. "Lightnin'. How does my cunt feel?"

Lightning gets that odd feeling in her belly as she scrambles for an answer. She settles on "good" but judging from the dramatic gasp at her collar, that answer doesn't suffice. What a picky girl.

"That's it? I've sung ballads of praise about your dick all day. Give me somethin' more at least."

 _Fine._ "I love… how your cunt feels. Hot, tight. F-feels like I barely fit in there."

"Haha, yeah, just barely. I love it though, feelin' all full." Vanille slides up, just enough for the tip to rub at her entrance – Lightning groans at this – before slamming herself back down. "Ahhh, _fuck_ , Light? Do somethin' for me?"

"What?" Lightning growls.

Vanille slows herself, stops, picks up again at a labored pace. "Play with my tits, yeah?"

Lightning perks up at that, and immediately thinks about how pathetic that is. She's been deprived of touch for longer than ever, and at the first instance of granted permission, she acts like a dog begging for food. Vanille's picked up on it, too, and Lightning's face heats up at her mocking giggles.

"Eager one, aren't you? You miss touching me that badly? Go ahead."

Lightning hesitates bringing her hands down, fearful of losing the opportunity in an instant. Vanille goads her, stifling laughs. Lightning glides her nails down Vanille's sides, eliciting a low purr from her. At long last, she makes full contact with warm skin. Gooseflesh rises beneath her fingertips. She runs her thumb up and down Vanille's ribs, feeling every bone under her skin.

_Beautiful._

She gets lost, one traveling elsewhere while the other stays behind. Fingers ghost downwards over Vanille's hips, earning a light shiver. They travel lower, explore more, brush over Vanille's ass and-

"Uh, uh," Vanille whines, swats her hand away. "Tits only. Don't get handsy. You're already buried to the hilt inside me. What more d' you want?" Vanille stops her motion, running a slender finger down the bridge of Lightning's nose, over her lips and to her chin. "Oh, you _do_ want more of me, huh? Tell me. Tell me you wanna touch me."

Lightning's stomach flips at the command. She imagines the haughty, shit-eating grin on Vanille's face right now and sighs. Her hands are frozen in place on the younger woman's hips. This again. Yet, she doesn't challenge it. She'll only get what she wants if she obeys.

"I wanna touch you."

"S-show me where." Vanille starts a slow, staggered pace.

Lightning pulls Vanille closer. She leans forward, careful with her lack of vision. Her nose knocks into Vanille's skin. Tongue darts out, tastes the remnants of sweat. Lips take over. They brush, kiss, explore until they make contact with Vanille's breasts. Lightning grazes her teeth between them, breathing each word into tan skin.

"Right here."

Vanille threads fingers through her hair as Lightning's lips play around each nipple. " _Ahhh_ … Missed my tits, too? They're yours, you know."

Huh. Seems to be a crack in Vanille's dominating façade. A slip up. Cute.

"Mine, huh?" Lightning breathes, reiterating.

"Uh hm. They missed you, too. You haven't played with 'em in a couple days. Feels good. If only you weren't balls deep in my cunt, they'd get more attention?"

Ah. Good recovery. Lightning has to hand it to Vanille for that. She takes a nipple in her mouth, teasing with teeth and tongue. Fingers massage and caress the other breast.

" _Ooooh._ Jus' like that."

Lightning chuckles and switches her attention to the other. Vanille's breasts aren't large, leaning closer to petite. They fit well in Lightning's hands, so well that they're engulfed by them, swallowed up whole. Makes it easy to massage them in her fingers and extract those cute moans and mewls from the pit of Vanille's chest. She plays with and tweaks each nipple while she peppers kisses around Vanille's breasts and midriff.

Vanille writhes under her touch, and Lightning can feel those movements all the way to her dick. Ultimately, Vanille stops grinding again and presses her hands against Lightning's shoulders. "Goddess, that feels so good. Hah, any more of that dick of yours and I think I'd come."

Lightning refuses to stop. "Is that so bad?"

Vanille cups Lightning's head into her bosom. "Nope. But I need a break. My knees are killing me."

She lifts herself. Inch by inch and with bated breath, Lightning feels Vanille slide off her cock. At long last, Vanille removes herself with a slick pop. Vanille squeaks, and with the loss of constricting heat, Lightning groans as her member slaps against her abdomen. The groan gets lost in a hungry kiss and tangling of tongues before Vanille kisses every inch of her face. When she's satisfied, she removes herself from Lightning's lap. Lightning finds herself missing the weight.

Vocal as she is, Vanille lets out a long, exaggerated moan that echoes through the room. "That was a good stretch. Now, it's break time."

Somehow Lightning doesn't feel confident about the meaning behind that statement. She reaches to wrap a hand around her cock in mock protection. Vanille could be cruel when she wanted.

"Hey. That's part of my break." The shuffling in front of Lightning lets her know Vanille is on her knees. Her breath tickles Lightning, makes her twitch. "C'mere. Wanna taste you again."

Lightning's heart drops as Vanille's tongue slides up Lightning's dick. The sensation feels better than heaven, making her head swim and her balls ache. She hates to admit, but having no stimulation gives her a terrible case of blue balls. Not that she gets it often with Vanille around.

"So wet," Vanille whispers. In seconds, Lightning's cock is engulfed in warm wetness. Vanille's taken Lightning back in her mouth, and Lightning hisses as Vanille pushes her down her throat.

"You _fucking…_ "

"Hm?" The vibrations from Vanille's voice rock through Lightning. She throws her head back, uttering swear after swear as Vanille continues to run her lips and tongue over every inch of her cock. She _knows_ Vanille did that on purpose. Mischievous, underhanded, and pretending like she isn't at fault. Classic.

Vanille releases her, kissing her head and licking the underside once. A shiver rips through Lightning as Vanille's words reach her ears. "What'd I do?"

Typical. Lightning ignores her. Probably the wrong move as Vanille's assaults grow relentless. She buries her face under Lightning's dick, right under her balls. Her tongue darts out once, twice before she takes one in her mouth and massages the shaft with her hand. She does the same with the other and flicks her thumb over the tip.

She releases and Lightning groans in protest. "Here. I want you to see this. Take a good look 'cause it won't last." Vanille pushes the blindfold up just enough where Lightning can see a sliver of what's in front of her. It isn't much, but it's enough to make out Vanille's… naked body kneeling between her legs. Holy fucking Bhunivelze.

Vanille isn't done. She pulls Lightning's dick back, observing it like a trophy as she licks her lips. She glides her tongue over it again. Again. Again. Peppers kisses down the shaft. Grazes her teeth on the underside. Teases a finger from head to balls. Lightning can do nothing but sit there and watch Vanille play with and worship her cock. Vanille's assault has slowed, and the pace keeps Lightning _just_ on the edge. It's torture incarnate.

Vanille's such a pro at this. Just watching her work, whispering sweet nothings as her lips glide up and down Lightning's sensitive skin. _Fuck_ , Lightning can't stop tingling. She refuses to look away from Vanille, and finds herself petting Vanille's head, egging her on in the best way she can.

A labored moan dribbles from Vanille onto Lightning's dick. "You're _so_ lucky I like this."

Vanille succumbs to the touch. Her ministrations reflect it, and the act rides near intimacy; jaw slackens, tongue glides agonizingly slow. Lightning directs her, pressing Vanille against her shaft, nuzzling her balls. Vanille takes it all in stride, giving up what control she had, if only temporary. She's used to this, Lightning knows, and Vanille, for some reason, just _loves_ giving Lightning ridiculous head.

The view gets even better with Vanille cradling her dick, pre-cum staining her cheek. Vanille notices, wipes it off to taste. She moans, green eyes locking with Lightning's as she licks up the trail of pre-cum rolling down Lightning's member. Her lips wrap around Lightning's head, and she gives a couple enthusiastic sucks before releasing and licking her chops. She appears hungry, like a starved fox playing with its food before devouring it.

"Mmm… Tastes good." And with that, Vanille returns to her routine of kisses, licks, and massages. Lightning just can't break eye contact.

Vanille drives Lightning absolutely insane with her work. Lightning's head spins, and her balls clench into her. "Fucking gods, Vanille…" She gives Vanille's hair a firm squeeze.

Vanille stops. She chuckles, letting Lightning's cock rest against her belly, and gives it a quick kiss. "No. You can't come yet. I wanna ride you some more. But my knees are still achy. Oh! I know what I can do."

"What are you doing?"

She fixes Lightning's blindfold, shutting her in darkness once more.

"Hey." Lightning sounds particularly whiny at that. Not the best time to as Vanille gets off on her iron grip of control.

Vanille ignores her. "Sitting."

And she does. Vanille settles back into Lightning's lap. Her legs don't seem to settle around her waist, so what is she… _oh._

"Move your legs a bit," she commands, grasping Lightning in her hand. Vanille holds her up just enough so that she slides in as she lowers herself. She moans in tandem with Lightning while her cunt swallows Lightning's dick. She wriggles once and again for good measure. Maybe she's making sure Lightning can hit her walls or maybe she loves the sensation of something filling her to the brim. Either way, Lightning can't complain if Vanille wants to impale herself on her cock so often.

Vanille settles herself, and then leans back into Lightning's chest, arm encircling Lightning's neck. "Like this position? I'm giving you more permission to touch me. Just don't go crazy. Understand?"

Lightning noses her way into Vanille's hair – she smells of heady sex and the pungent scent of nature – then her ears and to her neck. Lightning gets lost in the scent of her, and her mind wanders into a void, attempting to assign colors to each unique smell. She settles on pinks and bright yellows with hints of baby blue, sunlight and warmth and the seaside Bodhum breeze. A part of her wants to wrap her arms around Vanille and hold her forever, until the ends of time.

"Lightning?"

"What?"

Vanille softens her voice. "Are you okay?"

Lightning isn't sure why she's asking but answers anyway. "Yeah, why?"

"Making sure. You wanna keep going?"

The confusion sets in hard. "Yes."

Vanille nods once. The commanding timbre returns to her voice. "Do you understand, Lightning? Keep your hands in line, and I'll make you come so good."

A rumble settles into Lightning's chest. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." Vanille stretches over Lightning's torso like a flexible kitten. "Touch me. Show me where else you miss me." At long last, she spreads her legs over Lightning's thighs and moves up and down. One hand settles on Lightning's hip for support while the other busies itself fondling Lightning's balls.

" _Vanille…_ "

"Oh. That's right. You like… getting your balls played with, don't you? I wonder why. Does it feel _that_ good?"

Taunting. Vanille's trying her best to make Lightning move, Lightning assumes. It's near working, but she's on to Vanille's games by now. Lightning grabs her by the back of the neck and pushes her forward. Vanille whines in protest, taking some kind of hint from that.

Vanille's feet brush Lightning's, toes curling near hers. She leans forward and cements her hands on Lightning's knees. Her nails dig into Lightning's skin, but not hard enough to puncture. She lifts and slams herself back down on Lightning's dick with a reverberating smack.

"Isn't it nice to not be able to see? You get to hear my ass smack right against your happy trail while you play with my tits."

"Shut up, Vanille." But what's _not_ to love? Vanille's a pro at dropping her ass back, and Lightning has free reign to touch almost anywhere.

Vanille laughs off her displeasure, focusing on her movements in Lightning's lap.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

Skin slaps against skin as Vanille drops on her cock in a careful, even rhythm. A string of mumbled Oerban escapes her lips right in time with her thrusts. Lightning can't make out what she says, but if it's anything along the lines of praising the dick she's riding, well, Lightning has more than enough room for an extra helping of ego.

Vanille balances with one hand, using the other to grab one of Lightning's and lace their fingers. The intimate contact ends quickly enough with Vanille guiding her hand up gooseflesh-ridden skin. They land right on her breast, brushing the nipple and causing Vanille to grate out a deep moan.

Vanille does indeed love having her tits played with. Lightning remembers the first make-out session they had when she learned. If she tried hard enough, she could very well make Vanille come just from that. Gotta be careful with how much attention she gives.

Lightning lies back against the couch, cupping Vanille's breast possessively, using that as leverage to angle Vanille down on her dick. It's enough that Vanille doesn't notice outright, too dazed to focus with her slurring words.

About a minute in, though, Vanille stops, rolling her hips around once for good measure. Lightning growls, making her displeasure known.

"What? You didn't want me to stop? Any more than that, and I feel like I woulda come." She lies back against Lightning's chest, red hair brushing Lightning's chin. "Just like earlier right?"

Lightning smirks. Earlier. Right. Two involved people having rather high libidos doesn't make for the best time outdoors, but they adapt. The outside world is their playground, and to anyone prude, they'd appear akin to two horny teenagers. It seems like each week they find a new place to mark with their lewd engagements. The museum parking lot just happened to be today's victim, right in the front seat of Lightning's car.

"Yeah, but you made me wear a condom. Wasn't the same."

Vanille scoffs, resting a hand on Lightning's cheek. "I know. But you've been coming so much lately. Didn't wanna walk around with jizz runnin' down my leg all day. Doesn't feel nice, mind you."

Point taken.

"In any case, my legs feel better and I wanna ride you again. Think you can keep up?"

Lightning nods.

"Oh, we'll see. I'm gonna make you come so hard, Lightning."

Lightning bows her head, face flushing. Vanille just laughs and clicks her tongue, removing herself from Lightning's lap. After shuffling and shifting, she seats herself back onto Lightning with an exaggerated sigh. Her motions start again, throwing Lightning back into her daze. She rests her arms over the back of the couch. The motion makes Vanille sigh and marvel.

"I think I want you to watch me. How does that sound?"

Once again, Lightning perks up at the thought, and Vanille chuckles at her eagerness. Vanille kisses her cheek and her ear before brushing their lips together. "Yeah? Is that what you want? You gotta tell me. I'll put on a good show for you since you've been _such_ a good girl." Vanille's lips lock with hers in a kiss that lasts far too long for Lightning's patience. She lifts Lightning's chin up to what Lightning assumes meets Vanille's eye level. "Tell me you want to watch me ride you."

Fuck, Lightning just wants to… gods, she doesn't even know. Her mind is so fogged and fuzzy and colors are swirling around again and gods, Vanille's lips feel so good against hers. She's almost torn between getting her sight back and imagining and remembering what Vanille's body looks like right on top of hers. This shouldn't _be_ a hard choice at all. She licks her lips and comes to a decision.

"I wanna see you."

"Better than that. Repeat what I said."

Lightning huffs, feeling Vanille's fingers dance around her abdomen and ribs. "Y-yes. Yes, I want to watch you… ride me."

Vanille laughs. "What's the magic word?"

 _God dammit._ " _Please_ , Vanille."

"Nuh uh. Whole thing."

Vanille's caresses grow braver by the second, brushing the underside of one breast. Lightning groans, both from the touch and Vanille's verbal teasing. " _Please,_ Vanille. Let me watch you… r-ride me."

"Mmm… Perfect," Vanille whispers.

She stops for a spell. With some fumbling of her fingers, the fabric shielding Lightning's eyes loosen and fall.

Lightning cracks her eyes open, met with the wonderful view of Vanille's breasts in her face. The sun's gone down some but not enough where she can't make out the deep flush in Vanille's neck and chest. Vanille's hair has somehow remained pristine in the two lovely pigtails near the back of her head. As Lightning's eyes roam over her, Vanille's expression reads cocky, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"Eyes on me."

With head tilted back on the couch, Lightning has free reign to study and admire the contortions Vanille's body makes on top of her. Her hips gyrate in a slow and tantalizing arc, right within reach and teasing, but just out of touch. She sees Vanille's chest heaving with every breath, her ribs pressing against her skin. Her mouth parts with every movement, and emerald eyes focus on grabbing Lightning's attention.

"Good."

Vanille's sliding on her cock and it registers in Lightning's brain again. She groans, struggling to keep her eyes focused. Little flecks of rose and gold dance across her vision. They're frequent and just enough to obscure the view. She's losing herself, somehow.

"Eyes up here, Light. You're lookin' past me."

Lightning's vision clears at Vanille's words. She has no idea how much time has passed or how long Vanille's been fucking her. What she does know is that it feels better than anything she's felt before. Their skin, sweaty and hot, makes contact at the right places, the junction of where their hips and abdomen meet. Vanille's cunt sliding around and massaging her cock feels like her own personal heaven; wet, sloppy, and smacking right against her balls. She drifts again just as Vanille palms and caresses them.

Vanille runs fingers through rose hair. Pulling back, she lines Lightning's gaze up with hers. "P…my 'ts g'n?"

 _What?_ Lightning fumbles the syllables over and over again in her head. They don't make sense to her in the slightest. She narrows her eyes, vision once again filled with bright and powerful colors and shapes. Vanille releases her head, letting her relax on the couch.

"L…t?"

Lightning feels weak and lazy. There's a subtle darkness settling over her.

"Lightning."

She can make that out. What does she want? Lightning manages to find her eyes. Vanille's brows are furrowed, eyes bore into Lightning's being. Her breath still hitches with every stroke.

"Lightning. Focus. Focus on me, okay?" Her voice trails. It's slow, labored, almost dreamlike. "Keep your eyes on me."

She's trying. It's hard.

Vanille kisses her hard, pulling back her bottom lip. Her forehead rests against Lightning, noses and lips touch. " _Claire._ Focus. On my face."

Her name dripping off Vanille's lips shocks her, pulling her just out of whatever darkness that was settling over her. Vision clears, just enough to study the freckles dotting Vanille's cheeks and the way her eyes glow with primal hunger. She seems to stare into Lightning's soul and being. Dark and ravenous with mouth parted, Vanille looks sly and predatory, like a fox stalking helpless prey. Lightning's stomach flips and turns, and she tries to avert her gaze. She can't. The more she tries, the more she can feel herself fading into darkness. Something pulls her to peer and marvel at Vanille's features. That pull for attention? It feels like an anchor.

"Good. Keep watching."

She does. She refuses – and _can't_ – shift her gaze. Her attention is focused, body thrums with a low buzzing. The darkness that plagued her before contorts, morphing into something other, something her mind cannot comprehend. It engulfs her, surrounds and enflames her. It's wild and spontaneous and feels very much like Vanille herself.

_Vanille…_

Labored breathing and moans catch right in Lightning's ear. "Ahh… _fuck_. Lightning. Lightning. Lightning."

_Gods._

Vanille spews out words she can't understand before correcting herself quickly. "Lightning. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come so hard."

_Yes._

"Watch me. Watch me. Watch me come for you."

_Hmmm…_

Vanille slams herself into Lightning's dick, palm pressed against one shoulder. She mutters nonsense to herself. Lightning can only sit there, watching, listening, and feeling. With every stroke, Lightning's body revs up, more and more until-

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fucking shit!" Vanille nearly screams into Lightning's hair. She pulls back, half-lidded gaze boring into Lightning as her gyrations speed up, faster and faster until her body trembles atop Lightning. She explodes, riding Lightning with all her might. Her head dips back and a yell rips from her throat. She calls out to Lightning, words painting her lips like a cardinal sin.

Lightning drinks it all in. Vanille's cunt heats up like a supernova and tightens around her cock. The expression painted on Vanille's face reminds her of the cloud that hangs over her. Thick. Bright. Lustful and satisfied. It's hard to think with its presence, but Vanille's face, her anchor, pulls her in further.

Everything becomes too much. Her vision fades, jaw goes slack, muscles give in. Her abdomen tightens. While Vanille's motions stagger, it's just enough to drag her over the edge with a force she's never experienced before. Her eyes screw shut, and her body ascends into a realm of pleasure beyond anything she's ever felt. Her balls tighten against her, and her cock twitches, spraying shot after small shot of cum into Vanille's already-filled cunt. What little counting she's done gets lost after four. She can't scream, can't moan, can't say anything. Yet the pleasure and cloud that flows through and around her is simply unmatched by anything.

Her consciousness fades, dropping off into the abyss of nothingness. It's a peaceful yet terrifying sensation. She's at the mercy of her own mind. She falls further and further. The immense wave of pleasure rides through her entire being yet she can feel the twinge of something else with it. It hurts, claws at her, suffocates the pinks, yellows, and baby blues she's grown accustomed to.

"Light?"

_What?_

"Lightning."

_Who is calling her?_

The third call is delayed. "Lightning. Look at me."

_Look at… who?_

She blinks, multiple times, trying to rid her sight of the dark hues that choke her vision.

The voice rings out again, slower this time. "Lightning. Look. Up here. Look at me, okay?"

Something cups her chin and lifts. It takes some time, she doesn't know how long, before her eyes clear. She's met with a warm smile and directed gaze, head tilted to the side.

"Hey. There you are. Welcome back."

_Back? From where?_

Vanille cups Lightning's cheek next, wiping her thumb under her eye. It's…wet? What the hell? Was she crying? From what?

"You okay?"

She opens her mouth but no words come out. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tries again. Nothing. A growl sets in the pit of her chest. Even if she could speak, it's not like she knows the answer.

Vanille doesn't seem the least bit frustrated at her lack of speech. In fact, her smile grows. "That's okay. Take your time. How do you feel?"

A sigh escapes Lightning. She shakes her head and shrugs. God, this _had_ to have been frustrating Vanille. Lightning's always so open and direct, and for once, she can't say a damn word. What the hell is wrong with her?

Vanille bites her bottom lip, averting her eyes. Lightning's confused to hell by it until Vanille leans in to steal a deep and passionate kiss. It sets Lightning ablaze with the same pleasure she experienced just moments ago. Vanille trails up Lightning's abdomen to her torso and back down again. Lightning doesn't return the kiss, or more like she _can't_ , but enjoys it all the same.

"V…Van."

Vanille breaks away. "Lightning. It's okay. Trust me. You're okay."

She feels like it, feels safe as well. Her head spins though, both from the kiss and whatever the hell that entire sensation was not too long ago.

"Do you wanna lie down?"

Lightning nods. Probably for the best.

"That's okay. Let's do that."

Vanille removes herself from her lap. Lightning's dick, now soft and flaccid, hangs between her legs. She doesn't have to touch it to know it's sticky with saliva and mingled cum. She'll shower in a bit when she gathers her strength.

"Here. Let me help. Lift up?"

Lightning does, and Vanille pulls her boxers up and over her sleeping cock. Vanille doesn't bother getting dressed herself and instead pushes Lightning back until her head rests on the arm of the couch. Lifting Lightning's feet, she pulls the jeans off Lightning's legs, leaving her clad in her boxers and tank top. Vanille climbs on the couch in Lightning's lap before leaning forward to rest her head in Lightning's chest.

Vanille's scent assaults Lightning's nose. She digs in further, shutting her eyes and welcoming the weight settling on top of her.

"Lightning."

She grunts in response.

Vanille chuckles. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here for you."

Lightning sighs, though it sounds closer to a "yeah" than an exhaled breath. She isn't sure why Vanille made that known, but Lightning supposes it quells an unknown sense of dread in her. Still, Vanille's soft voice is soothing, her scent calms Lightning, and her just _being_ there, pressing her body flush against Lightning's, is cathartic. A wave of relief washes over Lightning. She feels warm, and her insides flutter at Vanille snuggling into her.

"Do you wanna talk about what we did?"

The short grunt Lightning gives comes out gruff. She thinks it sounds a bit mean, but Vanille just chuckles again.

"It's okay. We can talk about it later. Do you wanna rest for a bit?"

"Mhmm." Rest sounds so nice right about now. She's past due for a nap.

"Okay. Let's do that."

Good. Lightning is… content, for lack of a better word. Her mind drifts, not in the way it was earlier, but in a way that exudes a sense of tranquility. Her body relaxes, and she desires sleep. Her eyes close, and weariness tugs at her being. It won't be long before she falls asleep.

Darkness clouds her mind now, and she's teetering on the edge of sleep. She goes, in and out, fading to Vanille's familiar humming.

* * *

There's shifting and shuffling at her lap and legs as she cracks her eyes open. She groans, catching a naked form walking away from the couch with her jeans in hand. Lightning rubs her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"Vanille." The word comes out hoarse but without a hitch. Whatever mental block she had earlier doesn't seem to be present now and for that, she's grateful.

There's no immediate response, but Vanille returns and stares down at her with a smile. "You awake, finally?"

"What do you mean finally?" Lightning croaks. It's now that she notices the natural light from the living room has dissipated. The automatic ambient lighting has already turned on and that only happens after sunset. How long did she sleep?

"You were out for a while. Hour and a half I think?" Vanille sits next to Lightning, resting her hand on her chin. "I've been awake for about half that. You were sleepin' so hard, I didn't wanna wake you. Snorin' and shit."

Lightning sighs. She feels spent, exhausted. She didn't sleep as long as she expected, but it was longer than she wanted. It can't be helped now. Not that it matters much since it's still the weekend.

"Hey. Do you wanna… talk about what happened?"

"'Bout what? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I just wanna shower first."

Vanille's face lightens. "Okay. That sounds good right about now."

Lightning smirks. "I didn't invite you."

Vanille pokes her lip out, feigning offense. "Why not? I'm dirty, too. I need to be clean."

"Maybe I prefer you dirty. I mean, I basically marked you as my territory."

Vanille blushes at the comment, smacking Lightning's arm with the back of her hand. "Fuck you." She stands and leaves with a chuckle.

Lightning hears her shower running in the distance less than a minute later. That gives her enough motivation to remove herself from the couch and retreat into her master bed and bathroom. Vanille waits there, naked and removing the ties from her hair. Before she turns, Lightning undresses and throws her clothes to the floor.

Steam fills her nostrils and lungs as the water pounds the tiles of the shower. She can't contemplate on how great the atmosphere makes her feel. Vanille wastes no time grabbing her hand to pull her past the glass barrier. The water burns against her skin, a dull but refreshing sear that incinerates the activities and events of the day. A part of her she barely knew existed melts away. And with that, relief washes over her, replaced with a twinge of lust and longing.

A handful of strokes is all it takes before she's ready. Vanille looks her up and down, the dominant façade from earlier having dissipated. Her mouth parts, and she cowers, bowing her head. Lightning pins her against the wall, spins her around, pressing her face into the tile. Lightning claims her skin with her fingertips and nails, dragging them over Vanille like a prized possession.

Whatever left her earlier comes rushing back at full force. Her dominance, her _control_ , hits her with a rush of endorphins. Vanille's body lies flush against hers, small and helpless and trembling under her possessive touch. Lightning pulls wet, red hair back, forcing Vanille to meet her eyes.

"Show me the face you make when I'm inside you."

Vanille gets no time to react to the statement. Lightning spreads her ass, and after a couple tries, enters her, drawing out a long, labored groan. Vanille wriggles her hips and presses herself into Lightning as much as she can.

As Lightning's teeth rake across Vanille's neck, she can't help but think about how right this feels. _She's_ dominant. _She's_ in control. And that's the way she loves it.

* * *

Lightning's bed shakes with Vanille's rocking atop her. It's like she can't sit still, and Lightning's sure if she wasn't so great at giving massages, she'd kick her off in an instant. Maybe. Vanille's touch on her back drives her insane though, kneading and rolling into her most sensitive parts.

Lightning exhales a contented sigh. Vanille mimics her.

"Does that feel okay?"

She's dazed from the contact, sure enough, but only to the point where her responses are delayed. "Feels good."

"I knew you loved massages, but if I'd known how much, I would have given them to you more often."

She believes it. Vanille has a thing with pleasing others. According to Vanille, it makes her happiest. With all the work Lightning does on a near daily basis, getting help with anything is more than a blessing. A simple massage like this does wonders for her mood and motivation, but it's not an interest she reveals to just anyone. Sometimes she thinks her life would be easier if she reined in her ego instead of letting it push away much needed assistance. But who has time for that?

"Lightning?"

"Huh?"

"Can we talk now? About earlier?"

Oh, _that_. Right.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where do you wanna start?"

How the hell was she supposed to know? 'Let's start at the part where I couldn't fucking speak'?

"You start."

"Okay. Well. What did you feel when I was on top of you?"

 _Like my dick was gonna explode._ "Good, I guess? For the most part."

Vanille's movements match up with her careful choice of words. "So. Did any part not feel good?"

"I guess? I don't know. I don't remember much of it to be honest. It almost felt like… like I wanted to have an orgasm over my entire body."

"Huh." Vanille mumbles to herself in Oerban.

"What?"

"Mmm… Nothing."

"I do remember something though."

Vanille verbally perks up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Kind of." Lightning closes her eyes, trying to pull the memories from earlier. "It was something weird. Something I've never felt before. I can't really tell if it was good or bad."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Why not? What can she lose? She rests her head on top of her arms. It takes a minute, but she gathers the words to describe the ordeal. "Don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I won't. Promise." Vanille shifts around a bit, probably getting more comfortable. She leans down to give Lightning a kiss full on the lips for good measure.

Lightning sighs. "I don't remember much. Somewhere in the middle of it, I felt different. In a way I couldn't comprehend. It was like… darkness. Near perfect darkness. Suffocating kinda."

As Lightning struggles with her words, Vanille chimes in. "In a good way? Or bad?"

Vanille hits a sore spot on her back from work; she flinches. "I don't know. It started out good. Great, even. I guess. After a while, it didn't feel so great." She mentally slaps herself for sounding like a four year old.

"Oh, I see. Did you actually see anything?"

Lightning has to consider that. She saw a lot of things and also nothing at the same time. "I remember… seeing a lot of… colors. Blues, pinks, bright yellows. They all felt like emotions somehow." She scoffs. "This doesn't even make sense."

Vanille pinches her in the ribs. "Oh, don't say that. I'm following. Go on."

Lightning rolls her eyes. "The colors. They felt like…"

_You._

She recalls that and a surge of fire burns through her. Her face heats up. She's probably bright red by now. How embarrassing. How _fucking_ embarrassing.

Vanille either ignores it or doesn't notice, but she plays at Lighting's hairline. "Like what?"

"They felt like… like _you._ "

"Hmm? You mumbled. I didn't catch that, sorry."

Lightning grunts at having to grate this response out. "The colors felt like _you_ , Vanille. All of them. There were so many emotions and things I felt, I just… didn't know what to do with them all. I don't even know what they all were. I just know they weren't… bad."

Vanille manages to get out a simple and hushed, "oh."

Lightning regrets sharing her experience. She berates herself, knowing full well that she and Vanille weren't involved _like that_. If she's lucky, Vanille would just dismiss it, but she isn't going to take the awkward route.

"After that I just… it's like my brain stopped functioning. I could barely see." Lightning throws one leg over the other. "I couldn't even speak."

Vanille tickles her neck. "Light. If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me."

Lightning shakes her head. "No, I want to tell you. I feel like you're the only person who'd understand."

"I do. I do understand. Light, I- well, please don't freak out when I say this."

Lightning furrows her brows. "Say what?"

Vanille hums to herself, massaging one specific spot to the left of Lightning's spine, right on her shoulder blade. She sighs before speaking again. "Lightning. I think you went into subspace."

 _Subspace…_ Lightning repeats the word in her head dozens of times. She remembers Vanille using the word on occasion. Despite what people thought they knew about their relationship, they were nowhere along the lines of vanilla. Vanille's a sub, through and through, with power bottom tendencies. Lightning herself takes the dominant role, humoring Vanille in her cute endeavors to take control. Lightning had never given up as much control as she did today, and while some of it did throw her out of her comfort zone, she enjoyed herself thoroughly. Maybe more than she thought.

Vanille's described subspace to her before. It's different from person to person from what she remembers. The main point is that a person can get so high on endorphins from a scene that they enter an alternate state of mind. Vanille has stressed before that she needs aftercare following those scenes as the immense amount of pleasure takes a lot out of her. Now that Lightning thinks about it, she did feel rather mentally drained after they finished.

"Did you know?"

"I figured. You looked… really out of it. You weren't paying attention, and we know you _always_ pay attention to everything."

Lightning can't argue with that. But did she really look that bad? She barely remembers anything.

Vanille taps her back. "Not to mention, ever since we finished our shower, you've been kinda, uh. Kinda _touchy?_ "

That's news to her. "Have I?"

"Yeah. Not that I don't like it, but it's just not… you, ya know?" Vanille says, rocking.

Lightning only recalls grabbing Vanille's ass a couple times, but more than that? Intriguing.

"To be honest, you might still be in subspace. I just hope I'm doing okay with the aftercare. Massages seem to be your thing, so I thought it'd help you feel better."

Lightning rumbles as Vanille draws a zigzagging trail down her back. "They do. I'm just… a little in denial about the whole situation. Just doesn't feel like me."

"I see," Vanille whispers. She sounds dejected at Lightning's honesty. "I probably shouldn't have gone through with all that. I'm sorry if I made you-"

"Van _._ " Lightning shifts enough that Vanille sits up. She's able to roll onto her back with Vanille settling in her lap. "I don't regret any of it. I… liked it. A lot." Lightning feels the flush in her face. "I don't think I'd do it again, but… I liked it. So… yeah."

"Yeah, but I-"

" _Vanille._ " Lightning rests a hand behind her head. "I _trust_ you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have done any of it. All right?"

Vanille turns pink. She fidgets at the waistband of Lightning's shorts. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Nodding furiously, she puts on a cute, genuine smile, hidden behind the hand near her mouth.

"Come here." Lightning reaches up at a lowering Vanille. She cups the nape of Vanille's neck, bringing her in for a deep kiss.

Lightning swallows up an excited purr. Vanille shakes on top of her, pressing her hand between Lightning's breasts. The kiss isn't aggressive, but there's bite to it, an affirmation of dominance on Lightning's part. Vanille doesn't shirk back, but welcomes it with a snap of her own, careful not to overstep. She giggles into Lightning's lips and before long, pulls away, licking her own.

"You do?" Vanille asks.

Lightning nods. "Yeah. I mean it."

Lightning rolls back over for the remainder of her massage. Vanille obliges, eager to continue. They talk and discuss for the better part of an hour. Vanille takes the time and patience to explain the ins and outs of her subspace. Lightning seems to understand it better than before and finds that some of what she experienced falls right in line with Vanille's experiences. It's fascinating what she learns, and just from the conversation she has a better understanding of why aftercare is so important after a heavy scene. She's grateful for Vanille for taking the time and effort to care for her after she nearly descended into darkness.

Their talk strays from the topic and lands on others like movies, work, TV shows, and the like. In the midst of it, they get tangled up in one another watching a movie. Vanille settles between Lightning's legs, unmoving and probably close to sleep. Lightning lies back against a pillow. She drifts again.

_Bzzt, bzzt!_

Her phones buzzes on the nightstand, startling her and snatching her from the throes of sleep. Reaching for it stirs Vanille. She wants to strangle the person texting her _this_ late, before her eyes scan the message on her screen.

" _Fuck…"_

She's a bit loud, causing Vanille to wake. "Wha? What's wrong, Light?"

Lightning covers her mouth as she reads the message. "It's… Amodar- my boss. He wants me in for work tonight."

Vanille whines in protest. "This late?"

"Yeah."

"Can't you say 'no'?"

 _If only_. "I wish. But this is serious. He never calls me on weekends. I- I gotta go soon." She sends out a mass alert to rest of her squad, twelve other men and women.

"Oh." The realization hits Vanille, and she scrambles out of Lightning's lap, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Oh, okay."

Before she climbs out of bed, Lightning grabs her wrist. "Where are you going?"

Vanille eyes the hand on her wrist. She looks taken aback and confused. "You have work. I should probably go back home." She sounds disappointed, but still logical.

"No. Stay."

Vanille scrunches her nose and brows. "But you're-"

" _Stay._ Please," she blurts out. Not the smoothest request in the world so she hides it behind a true, although lame, excuse. "I'll be back before you wake up. You can sleep here."

If Lightning can describe the look on Vanille's face, she compares it to the sun – bright, honest, full of life. Her cheeks grow rosy, and her hand fidgets in Lightning's grasp. How shocking that a simple word can make someone's day that much better.

Vanille's smile dissipates for a second, not out of sadness but worry. "Wh-where am I allowed to sleep?"

 _What a sub question._ "Where do you normally sleep when you're here?"

"In your bed."

Lightning smirks, releasing Vanille's wrist to stand. "Exactly. I'm gonna go get ready. Make yourself at home." She leaves the room in a hurry to avoid the excited squeal. She can't lie, it tugs at her heart and makes her smile to hear Vanille so happy.

It doesn't take long for Lightning to get ready. It's nearly 11 pm, and she's ready to walk out the door. She isn't expecting to work any more than six hours, but for good measure, she checks on Vanille before she leaves. Vanille's tucked into bed and watching TV. She looks like a six-year-old in their parents' bed and Lightning stifles a chuckle at the thought.

"Hey," Lightning calls out. "I'm leaving."

"Already?" Vanille pouts. "But I'll miss you."

Vanille scrambles out of bed, meeting Lightning at the door. She grasps the back of Lightning's neck and pulls. Lightning falls into the kiss, sighing as Vanille's fingertips graze her belly and piercing. There need be no words spoken between them as the action says all. Lightning just loves the way Vanille's lips curl around hers in a smile that says everything.

Lightning squeezes Vanille's ass like a prized possession, and the smile draws a swear on Lightning's lips. "Be good."

Vanille's eyes flutter shut as she rolls her hips into the touch. "Mmm… I will. Come back soon?"

Lightning chuckles. "I won't be gone long."

And she leaves.

* * *

Vanille whimpers to no one in particular, ducking into the covers. Why, oh why, did Light have to leave? Stupid work. Tonight would have been the perfect night to be alone, especially after their drawn-out session earlier. The cards just weren't in her favor at the moment.

Still though, she has to consider herself lucky. She's being granted permission to sleep in Light's bed! Not that she hasn't before, but the invitation was more than welcome. She curls up under the covers, resting her head on the pillow. It smells faintly of Light, a dark, airy aroma that's familiar to her senses and sends a sharp jolt through her frame. She pulls it close, stuffs her nose into it. She's wearing one of Light's old T-shirts, and it rides up her torso as she finds a comfortable position. The boxers she wears, too, shift and crumple at her movements. She smiles as she remembers them, thinking about how ridiculous it is that Lightning owns a pair of underwear with little puppies on them.

Vanille sighs. She isn't entirely ready to lie down and rest after the quick nap. Maybe she can do some exploring. She gets up, leaves the master bedroom, and walks around the condo. She's been there plenty of times before but never had enough time to really admire the place.

She stops in the living room and marvels at the still-heavy scent of sex. Tingles run through her body as she remembers the power she held over Light. It was such a delicious feeling, being able to command her soldier to do all those things. Warmth spreads through her at all the dialogue and action that took place. She'll surely cherish that forever.

The aftermath of their session runs through her mind as well. Light had her own version of subspace and from previous sessions together, Vanille _knows_ what that feels like. Without the right amount of care or attention, the person can feel lost or unimportant. She worries for Light in that instance, hoping to the heavens that she isn't experiencing any type of sub drop. Vanille's been unlucky enough to have had major sub drop in the past (not from Light, thank the goddess), and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. She shakes her head to rid herself of the memories. In their place, she conjures up an idea.

"Maybe I should… Oh, that'll work!" Maybe if she can't directly help Light now, she can make her feel better when she's off work. Light may not admit it directly, but Vanille knows she has quite the sneaky sweet tooth. It's a cute and little-known fact about Light, but she thinks it'll help.

Vanille heads to the kitchen, searching for her supplies and ingredients and preheating the oven. Light recently fell in love with cookies commonplace in Oerba, and luckily for her, Vanille knows just how to make them. She gets everything ready and begins. Dry ingredients mix together in one bowl with wet in another. Vanille adds them together with care, then folds in chocolate and an assortment of nuts. When she's mixed them once more, she rolls over a dozen dough balls onto a cookie sheet. It's enough to last Light a couple days, maybe, if she doesn't go crazy. Vanille chuckles to herself at the thought of Light stuffing her face with pastries and sweets. So unlike her.

Vanille throws the tray into the oven and waits. She yawns, rinsing her hands in the sink. It's about time for her to turn in, now. It's nearly midnight and Light's barely been gone. Speaking of Light, maybe Vanille could see how she's doing? A simple text shouldn't hurt. Light usually responses when she can. She types out a quick message:

' _surprise for youuu'_

Not two minutes later she gets a response:

' _Show me.'_

The message reads like a command, and Vanille shivers, biting back a moan. Despite her desire to do as she's told, her resolve refuses to break. ' _mmm, come back, and you'll see~'_

Okaaay, no more texting Light or else Vanille's just gonna get wet again. Goddess, she was _soaking_ earlier just bossing her around. No more tonight. She's already going to be super sore tomorrow.

…Well, a quick peek couldn't hurt, right? She unlocks her phone to read.

' _Tease. Give me something to look at. On standby for now.'_

Vanille doesn't miss the implication. Light could be just as insatiable as she is, if not more. Vanille wants to respond but she really, _really_ doesn't need to be turned on this late. She drops the conversation.

The aroma of cookies permeates the kitchen, and Vanille knows they're finished. She pulls them out of the oven to sit on the cooling rack. They should be fine for the rest of the night, covered, and if she's lucky, Light will still smell them when she gets in. The thought makes Vanille's heart flutter. She'd love to see the dumbfounded, deer-in-the-headlights reaction that Light would have plastered on her face, but Vanille's tired and needs her rest.

She returns to the bedroom and crawls into bed like a sleepy child. She misses Light already, and okay, fine, _maybe_ she should text her again. She's worried. The subspace and potential drop and all.

' _you ok?_ '

The response is immediate. _'Yeah, why?'_

Vanille huffs. She forgets Light isn't one to admit there's anything going on, but the quick reply might be enough to quell Vanille's worry.

' _just wondering_ '

' _About…?'_

Ugh. _Goofy ass…_ Vanille rolls her eyes. Light isn't the most perceptive when it comes to social engagement, especially when they concern her. It's hilarious to Vanille, in all honesty, but it annoys her. She sends a quick reply back.

' _g'night light-light~_ ' Light hates that pet name.

' _:|'_

Vanille giggles to herself. ' _night…_ '

' _Goodnight, Van. Sweet dreams.'_

She sighs, eyes glued to the TV as she inhales Light's scent again. Her vision wavers. She's exhausted and worn out and wants nothing more than for her Dom to return.

* * *

Vanille stirs as the bed dips under foreign weight. The owner of said weight slips under the covers. Legs tangle and tease, and a light growl places itself at the shell of Vanille's ear. Sweet breath wisps past her, a small tell that _someone_ enjoyed the treat from earlier. A jolt creeps up her spine as she relaxes at the arms wrapping around her. They're burning, a complete antithesis to her chilled form. Strong and possessive, they guard her, protect and shield her from cold and beyond. She melts under the touch, attention and consciousness fading as Lightning utters her first and last greeting.

"Morning, Van."


End file.
